


Landscaping

by eerian_sadow



Series: Flare Up [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, never thought i'd write a sequel to that fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Miko is (unfortunately) part of the art club's landscaping project.





	Landscaping

Miko barely noticed the yellow sports car pull into the parking stall next to Flare Up. She was wrists deep in dirt and compost--just like the rest of the art club--and ready to scream at how boring planting shrubs was turning out to be. She had thought that landscaping sounded fun, but after the first ten minutes it was nothing but dirt and scratches.

And it wasn’t even her fault that the park had gotten shot up. Or that the shelter house had burned down. Or that the entire north quadrant needed seeded with new grass again. If those Vehicons hadn’t ambushed her the week before, the park would have been _just fine_. Agent Fowler was just being petty about having to pay for all the replacements.

 

She blinked when an older guy, he looked maybe twenty, with blond hair knelt down in the dirt across from her. “Uh, hi?”

The blond man waved, and the headlights on the yellow car flashed twice. 

Miko grinned when she realized what was going on. “Fowler got you doing community service too, Bee?”

Bumblebee shrugged and nodded.

“Figures. He was in a mood today.”

Bee smiled and nodded.

“Miko, who’s your friend?” Mrs. H interrupted them, standing up to take a good look at Bumblebee. Miko thought her phone was probably hidden in her other hand with 911 ready to go. After last week, she wouldn’t blame the teacher a bit.

“This is Bee. He’s Raf’s mentor. We told you about him.” They had, a few months ago at the one art club meeting that Raf had gotten his mother to let him attend. Whether or not Mrs. H remembered was a different story.

“The young man who was teaching you both sign language?”

Miko and Bumblebee both nodded. They had been learning together for a while.

“Well, as long as he really is a friend. I never want a repeat of last week.” 

“Yeah, me either. That sucked.” Miko frowned, remembering her broken phone and the knot that was finally going down on her forehead. 

“Even if I did get a new truck out of it,” Mrs. H nodded. “Bee, would you mind helping me carry a few of the larger trees to their new homes? It’ll go faster with two of us.”

Bee gave the teacher a thumbs up and stood back up. 

“Milkshakes with Raf and Jack later, right?” Miko asked before he walked away.

Bumblebee nodded. Then he winked and her text alert went off.

Miko pulled out her phone and squinted through the cracks on the screen to read the message. _We’ll put the snacks on Agent Fowler’s tab._

She giggled and put her phone away before reaching for the tray of small shrubs that were supposed to go in this garden plot.


End file.
